In a variety of different machining processes, for example, turning, milling, or grinding, components are clamped in a clamping chuck, for example, with the help of clamping jaws. An axial securing of the component usually occurs here by friction fit.
One such application is, for example, the turning of plastic or plastic semi-finished products. For this purpose the semi-finished product or the plastic component that is to be turned is fixed in a jaw chuck by clamping jaws. Depending on a diameter of the semi-finished product, under certain circumstances different jaw sizes must be used. The semi-finished product or the to-be-processed component is then held only by friction between a semi-finished product outer side and a clamping jaw contour. High clamping forces are thus required. Under unfavorable circumstances it can happen that the semi-finished product or the to-be-processed component is deformed. In order to prevent such a deforming a high number of clamping-jaw sets, for example, more than 15, possibly even 18, are usually used. Each set here is matched to a certain diameter range. Almost the entire circumference of the semi-finished product can thereby be enclosed by the matching set. Providing so many different clamping jaw sets can possibly be very material- and space-intensive.